


Quickie

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, F/M, Genderswap, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7804.html?thread=20985468#t20985468">here</a> to fill the prompt "I wanna see Captain Pike bend alwaysagirl!Chekov over the console and do her hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt fill. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7804.html?thread=20985468#t20985468) to fill the prompt "I wanna see Captain Pike bend alwaysagirl!Chekov over the console and do her hard."

Chris had noticed Chekov from the very first shift the gorgeous young woman had spent on the bridge, and when he'd beamed up solo from an away mission to find her at the transporter controls, he knew this was his opportunity.

"Ensign Chekov." It was his standard acknowledgement, but he deepened his tone, made his voice a little rougher, looked her up and down and was rewarded with a becoming flush.

"Sir."

He stepped down from the platform and approached the console. "This is not your usual station, Ensign."

Another flush. "No, sir, but I am very interested in transporter technology, so I am helping out with a few shifts, yes?" He couldn't tell if it was habit or nerves that made her turn it into a half-question.

"You don't find it dull, then? Perhaps a little lonely?" He flashed her his most charming smile.

"L-lonely, sir?"

He moved to join her on the far side of the console. "Yes, lonely, Ensign. All alone, stuck in this one room, no fun to be had?"

"I find transporter matrix ca-calculations very distracting – oh!" she cried out softly as Chris raised a hand and delicately traced her spine from the nape of her pale neck to the base, where he left his hand, just above her pert ass. "S-sir?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, thrilled to feel her shiver in response. "If you'd rather be distracted by calculations, Ensign…"

"No – no, sir!" Her earlier signs of nervousness fled and she turned to face him with a surprisingly coy smile.

"Just what I was hoping to hear." He closed the small distance between them and kissed her, a series of short kisses, urgent but intent. When they parted the seductive grin was gone, and there was heat in her eyes.

"We'll have to be quick," he said, refusing to sound apologetic. "I'm expected on the bridge, and anyone could come in."

"I understand," she replied, and he was glad she'd dropped the 'sir's now.

"I'd hoped for more than understanding," he whispered, again feeling her shiver. "Doesn't the idea excite you? A quick and dirty fuck with the captain, against a console?" As he spoke, he dropped his hand, following the curve of her ass and then coming up under her skirt, tugging her panties aside.

She whimpered softly as his fingers traced gratifying wetness. "It does, I can tell," he continued, low, as his thumb found her clit. "So wet already, good."

Her eyes grew unfocused as he played with her, but he hadn't been lying when he said this had to be fast, so he tore his eyes from the lust-addled expression on her pretty face and rearranged them carefully, keeping his fingers on her as he bent her over the console and stepped behind her.

With one hand he undid his own pants and shoved them and his briefs down just far enough. "You ready?" he asked, mouthing at the back of her neck.

"Da, yes, fuck me, Captain," she moaned and he slid in, god, she was so tight and slick, and he groaned when he was fully inside.

"You like this, yes?" she asked, teasing him as he'd teased her earlier.

In response, Chris thrust hard. "Damn right," he grunted, adjusting his hand between her and the console so she could grind against the heel of his thumb. When she let out a stuttering whine, he decided he had the angle just right, and began to push into her mercilessly, again and again.

She came with an almost silent huff of breath, but he could feel her clenching around him, and now he was fucking her as hard as he could, thankful for the sturdy console and knowing he was so damn close he could taste it in the back of his throat.

He came silently, too, retaining just enough control for that and to remain standing upright without leaning on her or the console for support. Chekov, though, was clutching the console with both hands.

He slipped from her and stepped back a few inches, wiping his right hand on his briefs before doing up his fly. At the sound of the zipper, she straightened, pulling her panties back into place and tugging her skirt back down.

He kissed her one last time before moving towards the door. "See you on the bridge, Ensign," he said coolly, "or, if you'd rather, my quarters, 2200 hours."

"Yes, sir," she answered, and Chris liked everything about what the look in her eyes promised. He headed towards the turbolift for the bridge, whistling.


End file.
